Wings of an Angel, fangs of a Vampire
by Nani Owari
Summary: the Projects Wings and Fangs have learned the truth. They are Government projects, and they're going to be killed for experiments. Now its up to Riku and Hiromi to get them out of danger. No yaoi. I'M SORRY!
1. Prolauge

-Okay so here a goes. I'm not so good at writing…and Riku might not seem him self! Heh Heh…Yeah…none of the characters are mine…If they were I would draw a life sized Riku to put on my wall and worship, FOR HE IS THE GOD OF BEAUTY!!!!! Yeah…As you can tell I don't have a boyfriend… . And happy! Sorry! Didn't mean to ramble. Please comment so I know if I should continue.

Thank you for your time!

Prologue

Year: 2004

From Sector: 3 a.k.a. the town of Heveon

To Sector: 4 alpha

My son has befriended the Wings project 03. We can finally report interaction with the cyborg citizens. He has also agreed to write down anything that might be useful for your studies. So far the projects have shown no sign of 'abnormalities', and the others are watching diligently.

How are 05 and 06 of the new Wings project? Are they coming along better than the last batch? Will they be strong enough to join our community soon? And how is 08? My son has missed him greatly but as I understand he is teaching 10. How are they getting along?

On the other hand my son, Fang 09, is a success in the making. His eyes are changing color and his teeth sharper. He also wants his meats rarer and rarer.

Unfortunately, Fangs 02-07 have perished just like memorable 01. It is rather morbid to bury six bodies in one night. Are you still not able to send someone stronger, who doesn't have a project to look after?

I have a feeling one of the scientists is telling my son more than he should know. He's afraid to die but he is too strong for that. That was the only reason I let this happen to him.

End of report,

Dr. Ansem Rithchards


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again! Heh…Heh, okay, I suck at romantic parts…(Never had a boyfriend, I'm not experienced in the kissing department.) It's starting out pretty slow just to warn you…

**Chapter 1**

_She flew through the woods on her feet. Something like an invisible hand pulled her forward. The invisible hand you could call curiosity, but she knew what was ahead of her. Which only made her run faster. Faster and faster until she reached the clearing, the meeting place. She's never been there, yet she was always there. That moonlit clearing, the silvery grass, the sweet sent, all foreign but familiar. _

_And he was there, his tall lean body in all postures waiting for something. His hair shining red under the blood moon. Mabey he heard her coming for then he turned to her. "Hello."_

_" Sorry to keep you waiting." She apologized quickly._

_" Don't worry," He whispered, putting a hand on her cheek. " It was worth the wait." He leaned down to put his lips on hers and then…_

_ **BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Raya shot out of bed, throwing a collecting of books hither and yon. " OH MY GOD!" She panted and looked around for that obnoxious beeping noise. After a few futile minutes she pinpointed it as her alarm clock. She turned it off, sighing. _Always, right then, just before he kisses her. _" WHY?"

The door opened. Startled she looked over; right in to her father's blue-green eyes. " Something wrong?" His normally spiky blonde hair was tousled. He just woke up.

_Did I scream that out loud? _" Nutin' Cloud."

Her father hitched a huge sigh, " Is it too hard to call me dad or father…or anything except Cloud?" He didn't like when she called him by his first name.

" How 'bout hair gel representative?" She giggled.

" Cloud's fine. Get ready for school."

" Yes mister representative SIR! What is mother making this fine morning?"

" Stop that. Pancakes."

" OYEAH!!!!!!" She yelled, jumping out of bed. " Change, change" She chanted pulling her shirt to take it off.

" WAIT TILL I'M OUT!" He cried running out.

She shrugged;_ it is the only way to get him to leave. _She pulled her pajama top over her head and threw it into the corner. She did the same for her pajama bottoms before pulling on the dark pair of jeans and a H.I.M hoodie she stole from her love a couple days ago. Speaking of her love where the hell was he? He was gonna miss breakfast.

Sighing, Raya she walked over to her full-length mirror to pull back the beautiful golden-blonde hair she inherited from her father, her mother, being a brunette, was glad. She had been hoping her daughter had the color she admired.

She braided it, whistling quietly to herself. She caught a flash of silver behind her. Raya turned and looked out the window. It took a few seconds to register that _someone was there!_ "RIKU!" she screamed.

The silver haired boy smiled at her, " Hello."

"You were almost late for breakfast."

"Then let's get down there."

Riku and Raya ran out of her house and down the street. THEY WERE GONNA BE LATE! Luckily the school was only two blocks away. They got into the large brick high school just as the bell rang. They had three minutes to get to their homerooms. Riku threw his arms around Raya whispering his love in her ear and ran down the hall. Raya ran the opposite way.

Unknown to them the red-headed History teacher was watching them. A smile working on his handsome face. " This will work." He murmured, " It will work fine." With that he retreated to his classroom to start attendance for the day.

DUDE! My chapters are short ..; Well I will work hard for the next two weeks to get more chapters done…TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
